Jon Reed
Biography '' EARLY YEARS From the age of eight, young Jon was fostered in Winterfell with his mother's family and father's liege lords, the Starks. He doesn't have many memories of Greywater watch before going to Winterfell, other than that he loved walking around the swamps and finding strange creatures in the water with his older siblings, Jojen and Talia. The year after Jon left, his parents had a fourth child, a daughter named Meera Reed. Growing up in the home of the Starks, Jon didn't always fit in. As a boy from the Neck, he wasn't like most other northmen. Jon didn't talk to the other people in Winterfell very much, however, he did make lasting friendships with his cousins, especially Lyanna Stark. Lyanna was the most thoughtful and fearless girl Jon had ever met. Lyanna showed Jon how to swordfight, ride a horse, and other typical practices of lords and ladies. Having her there is what made Winterfell feel like a home. DURRAN’S DEFIANCE When Jon was fourteen, the war known as Durran's Defiance broke out. In the Battle of the Bridge, Jon's father, Brandon Reed, was killed. Because of that, Jon’s older brother, Jojen, was the Lord of Greywater Watch. After Durran's Defiance had ended, the north gained support from the crown for siding with the rebels. House Reed got back on it's feet and prospered under the leadership of Lord Jojen Reed. The people of the Neck loved him as they loved his father. THE FALCON AND THE LIZARD-LION Three years after Durran’s Defiance, Jojen decided that he was honor-bound to avenge his father’s death. The Lord of Greywater Watch challenged Duncan of House Arryn to a duel. Duncan Arryn was a squire to Brus Arryn in The Battle of the Bridge, who was the man that killed Brandon Reed. Jojen traveled to the Eyrie to fight Duncan Arryn, and won. Jojen believed he had avenged his father, and traveled back to Greywater Watch. Unfortunately, not even a week later, Jojen died from poison. Poison put on Duncan’s blade by his cousin, Jasper Arryn. House Reed knew how Jojen had died, and who did it, but there was no proof. There was no way to prove to anyone that the Arryns had killed the Lord of Greywater Watch, so the crime went unpunished. When news of Lord Jojen’s death reached Winterfell, Jon, now seventeen years old, was finally told to travel back home. At this point, however, Jon was conflicted. He loved his father and brother, and wanted to do his duty to his house. On the other hand, Lyanna Stark was staying in Winterfell. After some time, he eventually made the decision that he needed to go back to Greywater Watch. He said goodbye to Lyanna and returned to the Neck. RECENT MEMORY Ever since that day, Jon was the Lord of House Reed. His family's ancestral Valyrian steel spear, Stalker, was passed down to him, so he used it everyday, practicing with it. Stalker became a part of Jon just like it had to Jojen and Brandon before him. The weapon was an extension of himself, and he kept it with him almost everywhere he went. He wanted to be strong in case the day came that he could find justice for his father and brother. He swore to the old gods by earth and water, by bronze and iron, and by ice and fire that he would find his retribution. Now, Jon is ruling Greywater Watch as best he can. The Crannogmen seem to respect Jon, and his advisors help him along the way. His mother and sisters also still help to guide his way. Jon’s younger sister, Meera, who was 10 when Jon first became Lord, found herself with a hatred of the Arryns. She practiced right alongside Jon with her bow on hopes of one day taking revenge on the family that killed her father and brother. Jon’s older sister, Talia, didn’t have the same resentment towards the Arryns. Talia and her mother Sansa didn’t want to disturb the somewhat peaceful relationship that now stood between the North and the Vale, so they always cautioned against angering House Arryn. Now, House Reed stays together in Greywater Watch, working closely as a family to govern the Neck. Sansa, Talia, and Meera always try to help Jon whenever they can, and give him advice, even though sometimes the advice conflicts with the other's. Jon takes all of their opinions into consideration, and does whatever he can to keep peace. However, like House Reed’s words say, House Arryn is always “Within our Sight”. THE PAST YEAR The Lord of Greywater Watch has taken solace in the arms of the swamps around the neck, he has found time to reconnect with the wilder things, the darker places. Jon has developed a reputation for spending weeks out in the swamp only to return with Stalker and a sack full of game. This time in the swamp has not been in vain in his reclusivity Jon has discovered and refined a talent for all those things that come naturally to his lineage; the gift of the spear flows once more strongly through his veins, and to him animals seem to flock. At the start of summer without notification or warning Jon returned to Greywater on the back of a massive bull Lizard-Lion. Stranger as Jon has taken to calling him, measures twenty-five feet long, and is a monstrosity of dagger-like six inch long teeth, and razored plated leather skin. At first the people of the marsh were terrified, lizard-lions are fearsome, tempestuous beasts who haven’t been ridden since the Marsh Kings. After several approaches though through the marsh-folk floating huts, and no incidents, save the pig that had been left out accidently, they came to accept Stranger as just another part of life in Greywater. Now though Jon’s attention turns outward from the swamp, to those north and south of him. War has broken out in the Riverlands south of Greywater watch and The Lord of the Neck has not failed to note his families enemy’s have marched south to join the king. Now is time to rally the North and avenge his father and his brother’s murder, now is the time to avenge the Green Fork massacre. It also so happens that The Twins are looking particularly vulnerable and the Lord of the Marshes could very much use a southern holding to his lands. Timeline: 256 - Jon Reed is born 264 - Jon begins being fostered at Winterfell 265 - Jon's Sister, Meera Reed, is born 270 - Brandon Reed dies, Jojen Reed becomes Lord of Greywater Watch 273 - Jojen Reed dies, Jon Reed becomes Lord of Greywater Watch 281 - Jon has tamed a Lizard-Lion and taken to riding him. Supporting Characters: Sansa Stark - Mother (Gift: Fertility) Talia Reed - Older Sister (Gift: Bureaucrat) Meera Reed - Younger Sister (Gift: Leadership) Category:House Reed Category:Northerner Category:Crannogman